star_wars_light_and_darkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ommar Naver
"I'm a simple man with simple requests... You don't mess with me and I don't mess with you." Backstory The last name Naver comes from his Father's side, who was not Mandalorian. During his younger years, his father had protected the man Titled 'Mandalore' at that time from an attempted assassination. In the act he took a blaster shot to the left arm, which put him out of working order. As a reward and a thank you for saving him, Mandalore had named Victoro's last name as one of the Mandalorian Clans, as well as helping Victoro live while not being able to work. Soon after Victoro settled down he met his soon to be wife Elisabeth Fett, they begane to court each other and eventually got married and had their first born child, Ommar. Ommar was born on the Mandalorian Homeworld of Mandalore, during his birth his mother almost had passed away during it, but due to bacta tanks, was able to survive. At 3 years old his mother had given birth to another Child, his sister Cassandra. This birth went normally. Ommar was so happy to have a sister. At the age of 6, he awoke in the middle of the night to a commotion from downstairs. When he went to investigate, he saw standing in the kitchen of his home a man. This man was holding his Mother's limp body in the air by the throat, his Father's body lay on the floor unmoving. When seeing this Ommar lost control and for the first time, used the force. He picked up the man and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. When he realized what had happened he ran, forgetting about his sister. He ran and hid on a ship, that luckily for him, was leaving. The following morning his parents were found and his sister was handed to the next closest relative, The Fett Clan. During the travel through Hyperspace, Ommar was found by the ships captain. The captain was nice enough to instead of giving Ommar back to the Mandalorians, he had offered him a job aboard the ship. At the age of 16 and after working for the captain for so long. he had begun to read history about people who could do things with their mind, these Jedi and Sith. Seeing that he was not that different from them, he left the crew, taking what money he made and leaving in search of the secrets of these two groups. He made is way from planet to planet, Learning and Training where he could from old recordings. During this time he found an old blue lightsaber that he trained with and took with him. At 21 he had ran out of money, so he looked to the easiest form of work there was... Mercenary Work. Ommar started doing jobs from anyone that he could find. First it was just some easy protection jobs of cargo, but then bounty work and smuggling jobs started to show up as well. On the side of this Ommar still wants to continue to learn and train in both the Light and Dark sides of the Force. = Since Starting on the Server Ommar Commissioned a mandalorian named Canderas Vain on Onderon to fly him to Balmorra. He is dropped off outside the city where he is met with a group of Bounty Hunters after him. Ommar quickly dispatched of the ones who attacked him, but left the others alone. When arriving back in the city he believed that Canderas had set him up, but when he returned there was nothing to prove it. He leaves. After that whole thing he is done with the planet and steals a ship, on the way out the ship is shot at and when it jumps to hyperspace, it comes out and crashes on Jakku. Stranded there he takes his time over a few months repairing one of the Dynamic Class freighters he had found to make it at least space worthy. After it was complete he made his way to Corellia to get it fully restored and fixed. With his new ship, Which he named 'The Exiled' in reference to his personalized exile from his home planet. The first thing he did was head to Mandalore, in hopes to try to take himself away from the Mandalorian name and culture that he was stuck with, he did not believe in their code or traditions. During the case he was denied the request to be parted with the Mandalorian culture and anything he had that resembled mandalorian in any way. His armor was taken as it had aspects of mandalorian design in it although most of it was a personal design. In response the Clan leaders also stated that because Ommar was not going to re-educate himself in the Mandalorian ways. He was no longer allowed to remain in Mandalorian space. He left almost immediately and jumped into the unknown regions. When coming out of hyperspace, he was met with a small fleet of unpainted, unregistered ships. In the distance he could see the fabled Starforge, fully constructed and currently using the sun to produce ships. All of the ships opened fire on the exiled leaving it heavily damaged. As a last resort and a survival instinct, Ommar shot a large burst of force lightning into the fleet, frying all of them. Ommar was left with massive burn marks and scaring as well as no felling in his left arm. He then made his way through the Starforge murdering everyone he met inside in a fit of rage. After that had been done Ommar stood alone on the observation deck of the Starforge. He made his way to the terminals and to his surprise, they had been updated to have the schematics of modern ships as well as the ones from the Old Republic. He set the interior factories to start building Droids while the exterior ones started to build an eclipse class Star dreadnought, Ommar's new capital ship. Ommar was missing for a week while he remained on the Starforge while the ship was being made, letting droids be his eyes and ears. During this time he almost sent the star that they were stationed at into a supernova state, permanently dimming the star. He moved the forge to another empty system then made the giant factory his home. Soon he started to send out offerings for jobs to pretty much anyone, including his sister who took to being his second in command. At weeks end he had amassed a fleet that could rival that of the people who denied him. However, he had moved on. Ommar didn't see the point in painting a target on his own back just for revenge. So he stayed low, keeping to the two systems that the Starforge had been to, using the newly formed ship graveyard as a reminder of why he never wants to lose control again. He had wanted to get on better terms with the mandalorians, so he sent out a message to Canderas to meet up at the graveyard. To his surprise, a set of three random mandalorian ships had jumped into the system. Due to the sheer size of the Eclipse class ship and the dim light from the star, they were able to keep the ship hidden until they had convinced the three ships to leave. Eventually, Canderas came. But during their conversation a group of New Republic ships jumped in and it almost became a firefight. Luckily Ommar was able to convince them that he doesn't mean any harm in what he does and does not plan to use the ship (They only knew of the one) against them without reason. The rest of the talks went well, but Ommar could feel something different about Canderas. To test his theory he offered to take Canderas to the crystal caves on Ilum where a kyber crystal started to call to Canderas and he left to go and get it. Ommar also heard the call and found one of his own, which split while Ommar tried to get it out of the ice. Ommar came back to the Starforge to find that his own sister had been overwhelmed with power and had taken over as the leader of the Starforged (The name Ommar chose for his group, in reference to their base.) Ommar was chased out of the system and throughout the galaxy, Shooting down ships over Mandalore and Kashyyk. Ommar stayed in hiding for a long while. Keeping to himself mainly. After about a month Ommar got up the courage to gain some friends and try to attack the Starforge in an attempt to fight his sister. He managed to get past the ships and get aboard her capital ship. When he came aboard he saw that Millia had come aboard and was trying to fight Cassandra as well. He tricked her into leaving as he knew this was suicide mission and Ommar cared for Millia a bit too much. On his was to the bridge he met with a mandalorian who was trying to break out of the ship. Together they managed to get to his sister and defeat her. They then set the ship into a self destruct and left for the forge with an unconscious Cassandra. On the Starforge the Ommar and Jagy (Who now wanted to be named Alex) imprisoned Cassandra. The hyperjump commands on the consoles were also lock. they could only change the names of the commands. so they led a trail of bread crumbs for Millia to hack into and activate the jump for them. Which she did, Showing Ommar that she still had some good in he. The Starforge jumps to Corruscant. Equipment * Ommar's Second Lightsaber (Split Crystal, Cyan and Red) * Scrapper's Clothes Category:Background